


An Unavoidable Conclusion

by ominousrum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: A soulmate tattoo AU because why the hell not





	

Leopold Fitz thought the concept of a soulmate was absolute rubbish. The idea that love itself was anything more than an adaptation of human biology to ensure the continued mating of the species was preposterous. He had thus far failed to even keep solid eye contact with a human female for longer than a few seconds, so the odds even if he did believe in soulmates were clearly stacked against him. 

From the age of five he had heard adults blather on about how soulmates were wonderful but often elusive and that having one wasn’t a guarantee of lifelong happiness. His own mother, for example, lost her soulmate to a tragic accident after only 6 months. Still, he marveled at the gleam of happiness in her eyes when she talked about how meeting his soulmate would change his life. 

The most ridiculous thing however was that society insisted on believing that _the acquisition of random tattoos_ would lead to finding one’s soulmate. The age where such tattoos were imposed upon the next generations varied from country to country, but in Great Britain the norm was 15/16. The only small mercy was the subject of the tattoo was up to the tattooed, not the tattooee. It was common belief that no matter what the tattoo actually was, the fates conspired to relate it directly to your soulmate - either in design or application. 

That was how, on the eve of his 16th birthday, Leopold Fitz ended up with a DNA double helix on his forearm. If society was bent on ignoring science and its evolutionary markers, he would just have to discredit the very idea of soulmates with a direct nod to the inescapable nature of human structure. 

The tattoo artist had grumbled the entire way through trying to replicate the complex picture from a textbook. The end result, although largely technically accurate, seemed to be almost too colourful and bright. The atoms looked like tiny gems, practically sparkling on his skin. Fitz decided to cover it up with button down shirts most of the time, which would fit in nicely in his time at SHIELD academy. 

Day one was nothing short of bizarre. The finest minds in the world - handpicked for their genius - seemed more interested in flaunting their tattoos than focusing on coursework. Muttering under his breath that it would be too soon if he ever saw a tank top or mini skirt again, he made his way to lecture. 

“I know it’s day one, however we’ve got a lot to get through this year and I’m sure your fine minds aren’t afraid of a little hard work,” Professor Miller began,  “As such, I’m going to pair you up with someone who will compliment your strengths rather than share them so you can complete a special project.”

Fitz let his eyes wander around the room, lingering a bit too long on the brunette whose smile he was sure could illuminate the entire room if necessary. Her tasteful blouse and trouser combination set her apart from the sea of bare legs and thin arms. The smile transformed into a scowl when she caught his eye, a small pang of disappointment resonating in his stomach. 

“Miss Simmons, you’ll be paired with Fitz.” Professor Miller directed, the brunette heaving a sigh before moving to stand beside him. Of course he would be paired with her - the one who was annoyed to even look at him. They stood in silence as their remaining classmates were paired off, tension buzzing between them. 

“Simmons, is it? I guess we’re stuck together.”

Simmons stared at him a second as if he were a slide she wanted to magnify before addressing him.

“Look, it’s nothing to do with you, really. Well I mean technically it is, if you weren’t so intimidatingly smart than I wouldn’t have to think about comparing myself to you but ultimately-”

“What?”

“I’m just saying I wanted a chance to prove myself here and it doesn’t seem all that plausible with you to overshadow it.”

Fitz stared dumbfounded at the way she looked rattled yet simultaneously completely in control; the words spilling out of her in rambles still appearing like a well-thought out debate. 

“Plus you were looking at me funny earlier and I wasn’t really looking forward to working with someone who thought I was beneath him.”

“Is this how you usually start conversations?”

“Anyway, even if your reputation has preceded you, that’s no reason we can’t both excel at this project. So, let’s start over shall we? I’m Jemma.” She extended a hand, the bright smile returning to her face. 

“Fitz.” He shook her hand reluctantly, withdrawing it promptly with a shake of his head. “Uh, what is my reputation exactly?”

“Oh come off it, I’m sure you know you have one of the highest IQs here.” Jemma rolled her eyes.

Fitz felt a smug smile tug at his lips before adjusting his expression to avoid another scowl from Jemma. 

“Hold on, how did you manage to find out everyone’s IQ?”

“That would be telling, wouldn’t it? Let’s just say I have my methods.”

“Right.”  Fitz eyed her warily. Although he was loathe to admit it, he was sure Jemma Simmons was probably light years ahead of him intellectually, IQ score reflecting as such or not. Incredibly smart and dazzlingly beautiful was proving to be quite the combination. 

_Damnit._

***

 

In that first week Leo Fitz learned a few key things that would remain true straight through to the end of his time at the academy. 

The first being that other than occasional feedback from professions, Jemma Simmons was the only person who genuinely seemed interested in talking to him. In fact he felt relatively invisible whenever they weren’t together. Their minds seemed to be running at the same speed, far past those of their peers, and they found conversations effortless. 

Second - Jemma Simmons could have her pick of dozens of friends. She was brilliant, kind, and well-liked. For some reason Fitz could never understand, she spent the majority of her time with him. 

The most important piece of knowledge (perhaps out of his entire academy experience) was that he was irrevocably, completely in love with her. Surely finding his soulmate wouldn’t even begin to compare with having Jemma Simmons by his side. It was a trade he would willingly make, if need be.

Fitz put the fact he even had a tattoo completely out of mind, it didn’t matter originally and it definitely didn’t matter in the slightest now he had found Jemma. He rolled up his sleeves in the lab one day without a second thought. For a second he thought Jemma was coming onto him when she grabbed his arm to pull it closer to her face. 

“Fitz!”

“Yeah?”

“Why on Earth do you have a double helix on your arm?!”

“Eh? Oh, you know the tradition of all that soulmate nonsense. So I just figured-”

“you would get the most sciency thing imaginable as a big f-you to the whole concept?”

“Exactly.”

“It’s beautiful. I mean, as a biochemist, I would never stop staring at it.” Jemma managed a blush then, clearing her throat for good measure. 

“Aye, the artist did a good job. Thought the atoms look a bit too fancy to be accurate.”

“Almost like jewels.” Jemma murmured, suddenly aware she still had hold of his wrist. 

Fitz struggled to swallow his own heart to keep it from leaping out of his mouth as she released him.

***

 

Two weeks later and an unseasonably warm Thursday led to the first time Fitz caught a glimpse of Jemma’s bare legs. Normally this wouldn’t have been that momentous of an occasion save for the fact he finally saw her tattoo. 

“Jem?”

“Mhm?” Jemma was downing as much water as she could between classes, hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. She wore a navy blue skirt fluttering to fall just above her knees and a cream silk blouse. 

“Is that your tattoo?” Fitz squinted, trying to discern exactly what it was he was looking at. 

“What? Oh, ugh. I try to forget it’s there, honestly.” 

“I’ll stop myself from putting my face right up to your leg-”

“How thoughtful,” Jemma hissed sarcastically. 

“but what exactly is it?”

“Stupid. Stupid is what it is.”

“Can I see it?” Fitz’s hands went clammy, nerves bubbling in his stomach. 

“Fine, Fitz! Just stop pestering me about it.” Jemma raised her leg as high as propriety allowed, turning to angle the back of her calf towards him. 

“It’s.. a monkey.”

“Yes.”

“A monkey piloting a rocket.”

“Uh huh.”

“You got a tattoo of a monkey flying into outer space?”

“That I did. Now, can we get to class?”

Fitz nodded he would follow but his feet felt as if they had turned into cement. Jemma Simmons, biochemist, had one of the most surprising tattoos he could have ever imagined.  

***

 

“Fitz, what’s going on?” Fitz blinked rapidly as Jemma placed a hand on his arm. They were supposed to be reviewing the findings for a project worth 20% of their final grade. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re here but you’re not really _here_ , here. Your mind is a million miles away.”

“I’m not.”

“Fitz, you’re my best friend in the world. I know when something’s bothering you.”

He winced at the truth of her words, stinging rather than soothing him. 

“It’s nothing, Jem.”

“Fitz-”

“Let’s just get back to talking about string theory. Did you ever wish string theory was about guitars instead?”

“Fitz…”

“I mean, the physics of music would be interesting-”

“Fitz!”

“I love monkeys, okay?” Fitz yelled, folding his arms across his chest in frustration.

“You _what?_ ”

“I love monkeys and I love space and I would love to be a bloody rocket scientist and you’ve got a tattoo of some unholy combination of that on your damn leg!”

Jemma’s mouth fell open in shock. Fitz closed his eyes, wanting to blot out the fact that he had likely ruined one of the only relationships in his life that meant anything. His eyes flew open the second he realized Jemma was laughing. 

“Glad you find it so amusing. Goodnight Simmons.”

“Fitz, wait-” Jemma caught hold of his arm with no intent on letting go. 

“It’s fine. Forget it. I shouldn’t have even said anything.”

“I’m happy you did.” Jemma beamed at him and all the air flew out of his lungs. 

“You are?”

“Fitz, I’m laughing because you have a lovely double helix on your arm and I happen to love biochemistry. Do you get where I’m going with this?”

“You think.. You think we’re-”

“Your atoms look remarkably like _gems_ , don’t they?”

Fitz let his arms fall to his sides as a grin split across his face. “I’ve always thought so, yeah.”

“So…” Jemma raised her eyebrows at him, inching closer. 

“Jemma, I already knew.. I mean it didn’t even matter to me if we were-”

She decided it was an opportune time to shut him up with a kiss. They melted into an embrace, lips soft but hungry.

“If I have to have a soulmate, I consider myself lucky to have it be someone I already decided I never wanted to be apart from.” Jemma whispered, forehead resting against his. 

Perhaps soulmates weren’t all that preposterous after all.


End file.
